A network device such as a router or switch may need to periodically perform flow control to regulate the rate at which information is communicated through the device. Techniques have been developed to send flow control messages to the various elements of the device in an attempt to perform such flow control. An example of such an element may include a transmission queue. In some devices, however, there may be a significant amount of delay between when a flow control request is issued and when it is serviced at a given transmission queue. This delay may potentially increase the complexity and cost of a network device, as well as decrease overall performance.